


Passionate

by lilolilyrae



Series: Kiss from a Rose [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bentley Car Sex Challenge (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Apparently there's a 666 words Bentley sex challenge going on, at least I saw a few fics for it. Well, it gave me ideas....Read the tags and proceed with caution.





	Passionate

**Author's Note:**

> 19-07-02  
> Didn't quite manage the 666 words, it's exactly twice as much, so I split it into two parts, this is only part 1!

They are on the backset of the bently, which, mhile miraculously enlarged, still barely holds Aziraphale and Crowley in the position they are in now. Crowley on his knees, between Aziraphale’s tighs, the angel’s cock down his throat and three fingers deep in his own arse.

Aziraphale is babbling nonses while Crowley is taking him deeper, flicking his tongue just so- “Yes, dear, oh, _dearest_ , Crowley, _fuck_ like that, I can’t wait to take you, i-

His orgasm takes them both by surprise, the angel’s head thrown back in ecstasy as he comes, almost hitting the glass window of the Bentley, but it moves out of the way for him just a tad.

Crowley whines, not because the angel came in his mouth, he loves that, but because he now will have to wait for him to get hard again until the angel can fuck him, and he’s already so _close_ , so loose from fucking himself, and he doesn’t want to come before he is filled by his lover’s cock…

Seeming to read his thoughts, Aziraphale pulls him up until they are chest to chest. Still shuddering through aftershocks, he moves a hand between Crowley’s legs, middle finger easily slipping in besides Crowley’s three. The demon whines, long and needy, and Aziraphale gushes at hm, how beautiful he is, how absolutely _devine_ , no matter what heaven and hell might think.

Crowley’s head sinks down on Aziraphale’s chest and he shudders, his fingers slipping free when he can’t control himself properly anymore, and Aziraphale is quick to replace them with two more of his own. When Crowley is taking those easily, still wordlessly begging for more, he slipps in a forth digit, gently curling them against Crowley’s prostate, then moving in and out, stroking his walls-

Crowley is a mess, gasping and panting, but he still wants more, _needs_ more- he looks up at the angel pleadingly through hazy eyes, and Aziraphale can barely believe that the demon could _possibly_ want any more, but he does feel reasonably loosened, so he complies, slowly easing his fingers out to slip in all five, pressed together at the tips- he only meant to go as far as the knuckles, but Crowley moans loudly, pressing back against him, his hole fluttering against the intrusion and before he knows it, Aziraphale’s hand is buried to the wrist inside his lover.

They both freeze, Aziraphale in shock and fear of having done something wrong, having hurt his lover- Crowley, however, in ecstasy, he has never felt so _full_ , and yes there is a burn as he is stretched further than ever before, but it feels absolutely _amazing-_ tears are gathering in his eyes, and when Aziraphale sees this he immediately tries to make his hand as sleek as possible and withdraw, but then Crowley is moving back against him, short, sharp movements, fucking himself on Aziraphale’s hand, and the angel is left utterly speechless by it all.

Crowley sits up slightly, rocking back and forth on the intrusion in his arse, it feels so thick it is barely moving inside of him, but the feeling alone is enough-

Trying to get into a better position, he almost hits his head on some part of the Bentley, he cannot tell, too far gone- Azirphale steadies him immediately, and his voice pulls him out of the haze only slightly.

“Darling, don’t you think this is perhaps not the best environment for something quite- adventurous as this?” the angel gasps out.

Crowley’s eyes meet his, and there is pure defiance in the demon’s eyes as he steadies himself and starts moving in earnest. When one of Aziraphale’s knuckles brush over his prostate, he mewls, moans loudly, and buries his face in Aziraphale’s chest. “Again!” Aziraphale curls his hand into a fist, and Crowley nearly sobs with pleasure.

Deciding that the demon clearly won’t be stopped, and doing the work for him would probably be the safer alternative, Aziraphale starts moving his hand inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of the series is a direct follow-up to this!


End file.
